Relation abusive cachée
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Quand John reçoit un appel d'une personne de son passé, que va-t-il se passer?


Au 221B Baker Street, Sherlock faisait des expériences tandis que John regardait les nouveautés sur son ordinateur. Soudain, le téléphone du médecin sonna brisant le silence de l'appartement.

-Allô?

-Bonjour John.

-Ed-Edward?

-Oui surprise. Je t'ai manqué?

-N-non.

-C'était quoi ce manque de respect _mon garçon_?

-Désolé Maître.

-Bien. Tu sais où j'habite?

-Non.

-Je t'envoie l'adresse par message et tu as intérêt à venir. Seul. Compris John?

-Je ne suis pas disponible.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

John laissa son téléphone tomber au sol avant de se mettre à trembler et pleurer silencieusement, ne voulant pas déranger Sherlock. Le médecin décida de sortir prendre l'air. Laissant un mot à son colocataire, John oublia de prendre son téléphone et quitta l'appartement.

Assis sur un banc dans un parc londonien, John se plongea dans ses pensées concernant Edward. Le médecin l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il avait 14 ans et Edward 18 ans. L'adolescent qu'il avait été avait fait confiance au plus âgé qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme et s'était mis en couple avec Edward. Au départ, ça se passait bien, mais au fil des mois, John avait des ecchymoses et des marques de coups sur le corps. Edward était devenu violent, agressif, jaloux et l'avait changé en esclave dans tous les sens du terme et lui avait ordonné de l'appeler «Maître». Les larmes revinrent couler sur son visage.

-John? Que t'arrives-t-il?

Levant les yeux, le médecin vit Gregory Lestrade, l'un de ses amis.

-Greg... J'ai un problème.

-Un problème? C'est Sherlock?

-Non, c'est personnel.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Mon ex-petit ami que j'ai eu quand j'avais 14 ans m'a téléphoné.

-Je ne vois pas le problème.

-Il était violent, agressif, jaloux et n'était pas vraiment tendre.

-Tu veux dire qu'il a abusé de toi?

-Oui.

-Que t'as-t-il fait?

-Transformer en esclave dans tous les sens du terme, m'a ordonné de l'appeler «Maître» et m'a brisé psychologiquement et physiquement.

-Oh mon Dieu. Il veut que t'aille le voir?

-Oui, ce soir.

-J'ai une idée.

-Laquelle?

-Les frères Holmes, Anderson, Donovan et moi agirons avec toi.

-Quoi?

-Nous allons arrêter ton abuseur.

-Comment? Je vais vous servir d'appât?

-Oui, mais nous entendrons tout grâce à des micros cachés reliés à notre système informatique. Sherlock est au courant?

-Non. Je suis sorti pendant l'une de ses expériences.

-Je te raccompagne.

-D'accord. Tu peux envoyer un message à Anderson, Donovan et Mycroft?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Je vais vous raconter mon histoire avec Edward pour que vous compreniez bien qui c'est.

-Tu sais que Sherlock et Mycroft pourront le déduire.

-Je sais Greg. On rentre?

John et Greg qui avait envoyé un message à ses collèges et au frère de Sherlock rentrèrent à Baker Street. Le détective consultant était allongé sur le canapé et dit:

-Tu as oublié ton téléphone John.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi?

-J'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Seul? John, Lestrade est à côté de toi.

-J'ai vu John assis dans un parc Sherlock, pas la peine d'être jaloux.

John eut un mouvement de recul qui échappa à Sherlock mais pas à Greg.

-Désolé John.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu mens.

-Je sais.

-Tu as pleuré. Pourquoi?

-J'expliquerais quand ton frère, Anderson et Donovan seront là.

-Pourquoi viennent-ils?

John et Greg se regardèrent avant que des coups furent frappés. Le médecin sursauta violemment quand les trois absents entrèrent provoquant la confusion chez ses amis.

-John?

-Désolé, je suis légèrement nerveux.

-Légèrement?

-Bon d'accord. Complètement nerveux.

-Que ce passe-t-il John?

John tremblait sans s'en rendre compte et Greg le fit s'assœir dans son fauteuil et dit:

-Respires John, tu es en sécurité. Respire avec moi lentement.

-Dis-leur...

-John, je ne peux pas. Je ne connais pas les détails de ce qui s'est passé, toi oui.

-S'il te plaît, arrêtes Edward, je ne dirais rien je te le promets.

-Merde...

John était plongé dans ses souvenirs durant son adolescence. Soudain, le médecin alla se blottir dans un coin du salon inquiétant Sherlock qui voulut aller le rassurer mais Greg l'en empêcha.

-Non Sherlock.

-John souffre Lestrade. Ne m'empêche pas de vouloir l'aider.

-Arrêtes Edward! Tu me fais mal!

-Qui ce Edward?

Le téléphone de John vibra signalant un message. Le médecin alla lire le message pendant que Lestrade lui glissait un micro relié au système informatique de Mycroft. John quitta l'appartement en état second.

Les amis du médecin allèrent dans la voiture de l'aîné des Holmes qui sortit un ordinateur portable et le connecta au micro.

 _-Je vois que tu es ici John. Tu obéis aux ordres comme un petit chien n'est-ce pas?_

-C'est qui lui?

-Un ex de John.

 _-Je suis venu car tu m'as ordonné de venir. Rien d'autre._

 _-Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect?! Aurais-tu oublié qui t'as dressé?_

 _-Je ne suis pas un esclave Edward! Je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu as abusé de moi et coupable d'un détournement de mineur._

 _-Tu étais consentant John!_

 _-Vraiment? Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir été consentant pour être violé pendant tes soirées. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir supplié pour être frappé, drogué et j'en passe des meilleurs. Je n'avais que 14 ans et tu m'as détruits comme personne d'autre avant._

 _-J'imagine que ton colocataire n'est pas au courant de ta présence ici?_

 _-C'est fini Edward. Tu as perdu._

-POLICE DE SCOTLAND YARD!

L'arrivée de Greg fit sourire John qui vit son ex abusif les menottes aux mains.

-Et Edward? Mon colocataire est furieux. J'espère qu'il ne t'interrogeras pas.

-Tu vas me le payer John.

-Touchez-le et je vous laisse avec les Holmes.

-Ils en seront ravis du cadeau que tu leur fais Greg.

-J'en suis sûr. Tu vas bien?

-Oui. Même si je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous sommes rentrés à Baker Street.

-Tu as fais un bad trip.

-Oh.

Sherlock entra et se dirigea vers son colocataire et amour secret avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Il murmura contre les lèvres de John:

-Jamais, je ne te ferais le moindre mal. Tu m'es beaucoup trop précieux.

-Je t'aime aussi Sherlock.

Les deux colocataires rentrèrent chez eux afin de poursuivre leur relation dans la douceur et l'amour et de courir après des criminels banaux selon Sherlock.


End file.
